Reed Lynch
Reed Lynch (リード リンク Riido Rinku'):' is a nobleman and is the captain of Clover Kingdom's Azure Deer squad of the Magic Knights. He also a renown dungeon explorer, having conquered the most dungeons out of all the Magic Knights after exploring the dungeons for years. Appearance Reed is a very slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with fair skin. He has long dark blue spiky hair which he wore in a long, messy braid with several wavy locks falling over his shoulders leading down to his knees and sharp sapphire eyes. Has two long strains of hair hanging down framing his face as it extends to his abdomen. A third eye mark lay situated in the center of his forehead which is covered with the bangs of his hair He is usually dresses in a white robes with a short, white shirt that left his arms and abdomen exposed and a red clothe worn around him. He also wears a necklace around his neck with a star medal in the center and a golden, crescent moon shaped hair piece placed onto his bangs to keep them together. He also wears his squads signature robe of the Azure Deer during special events which is aqua-colored, short, fuzzy robe. It also has a hood and a gold-colored diamond pendent located in the center to hold it together, while the left-hand side displays the squad's insignia. Azure Deer Captain, child.jpg|Reed as a Child Azure Deer Captain, young.png|Reed as a Magic Knight Personality Reed is staunchly loyal, firm, and unbending in his beliefs. He is a hard worker and takes a strong moral stance, he particularly believes in following orders. He is a person of incredible resolve, not hesitating to do whatever it takes to complete a mission and defeat his enemy, as he will not hesitate in the slightest to strike down even his subordinates if they stand in his way. He is notably calm, even in battle. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations he is faced with, and rarely views his opponent as being worth his time .Despite consistently stating himself to be far stronger than opponents, Reed retains a formal tone. Very rarely will Reed show signs of desperation or emotion on the battlefield. He is a prideful man who, like many nobles, judges people from their social standings regardless of their individual personalities or abilities and looks down on commoners and peasants for exactly that reason. Additionally, he can also become very arrogant and starts insulting people of lower status than his without actually having a personal issue with them. Reed is easily offended if he is not addressed to properly. As such, he views Korag Gildamesh with disdain for always referring to him improperly. Despite his cold demeanor and constant attack towards the commoners, he takes his position as a Magic Knight very seriously and holds himself responsible for their safety. He is very perceptive, fully aware of the limits of his abilities, and anything he states in comparison to an opponent is usually justified. History Reed was born into a noble family in the Noble Realm. Battle Prowess Magic [[Ocean Magic|'Ocean Magic']]:''' is a form of magic that allows Reed to use his magic power to create and manipulate the various physical and the biological aspects of the ocean which is placed under his command for him to employ for various purposes. Having originally started off possessing Water Magic, it has evolved over time after countless dungeons conquering to become Ocean Magic. This factor allows him to produce, control, and manipulate the element of water to much a greater degree, summoning the water into a large masses of such liquid with crushing force and high-pressure currents. With its power, it can easily crush a solid mass of steel with little effort. Having specialized in this form of magic, he can also achieve an extra, extremely versatile avenue of usage for such Magic. By harvesting magic powers related to the oceans and drawing on their mystical energies to perform magical feats, Reed is capable of summoning the marine lifeforms that exists with the worlds oceans at will. Such a peculiar employment allows him to use their aspects and capabilities to his advantage. In addition, the summoned marine life can be used as a medium to cast other spells related to this Magic, as well as have its properties altered Abilities '''Immense Magic Power: As a nobleman and captain of a Magic Knights squad, Reed possesses an immense amount of Magic Power. Having possess enough magic power to cast large masses of ocean tide spells with little to no effort whatsoever. Equipment Grimoire: Reed possesses a grimoire that contains various ocean-based magic spells. Magic Rod: Trivia *Reed is the greatest dungeon explorer in the Magic Knights.